Elfquest: A Shadowy Quest
by fahrikol
Summary: When a strange elf appears and changes everything that the Wolfriders and Timmain knew, a new quest starts! But this time, it's not just Wolfriders, the Wavedancers join too! (I just decided to ignore the Final Quest, since it's in the process, so ignore it!) Key: "Text is spoken." 'Text is thought.' Text is sent, which is basically telepathic communication.
1. Chapter 1

A cloaked figure stepped out of a lone tree, shaped on the inside to make a small hut. To the left of the tree was a small pond. The little meadow where the tree and the pond were located was surrounded by a thick number of trees, protecting it even from the most curious eyes. She looked up at the dark sky and thought to her self, 'Oh, Shadow, think! Where could that preserver be?' Then, at the edge of her peripheral vision, she saw a dash of black dart around a tree. She jumped up and grabbed a branch above and swung herself up. Quickly, she jumped from tree to tree chasing after the black preserver. She attempted to send to it.

^Come back here, Fuzzlepatch! You only have to tell me the name and I will leave you alone! ^ But she only received the taunts of the little winged creature. She continued to follow the preserver until she caught up to. The black corrupted preserver with green wings shot a ball of her webbing at Shadow, but Shadow dodged it and chased on, forgetting where she was. By now, her black cloak had fallen back, revealing her head. The preserver swung down to the forest floor, and Shadow knew she couldn't go down there for sake of leaving behind footprints; the trees were risky enough. The elf forgot were she was and just continued to keep one of her emerald eyes on the preserver and the other where she was going.

"Nasty highthing! Go sleepy! Leave Fuzzlepatch alone!" The little preserver cried out at the big elf, and spat another bit of webbing, and Shadow leaped forward, entirely focused on the demented creature. When she prepared to land on the next tree, she continued to fall, and then she saw the open ground. In her descent she snatched the preserver, who by now was just barely in her grasp, and landed in a somersault, and stood back up. When she looked around, she saw a tribe of elves, who were all staring. She quickly pulled her hood up and slowly backed away.

"Wait!" A silver haired elf and called to her. She ignored his cry and turned and ran, shoving Fuzzlepatch into the preserver bag she had made especially for it. She jumped up onto a branch and ran through the trees.

'If I can just make it back to my home, I can escape. If only this stupid preserver would stop making so much noise!' The little preserver squeaked out and Shadow shook the bag and continued to run on.

Skywise, Redlance, Nightfall and Cutter had all seen the mysterious elf girl jump out of the trees and run back in, so Cutter and Skywise began to chase her. They both hopped on Cutter's wolf friends as if they had been waiting for the chase to start.

^Redlance, Nightfall, tell the others where we went and tell Strongbow to follow us, and then come with him. ^ Cutter sent to the two who had been with them, and he and Skywise rode on. The squeaks of the little preserver could be heard for a bit, but then were silenced.

^Who was that, Cutter? Could we possibly have missed a tribe of elves? Or do you think that she's the only one? Why do you think she was chasing that preserver? Why was it black? And why… ^ Skywise was full of question, but Cutter cut him off.

^Skywise… Let's focus on catching her before we ask any questions. ^ Strongbow, Nightfall and Redlance soon caught up with them.

^Cutter, it seems that she's heading for the enclosed grove. We can ride ahead and beat her there. ^ Strongbow suggested to his chief.

^Sounds like a good plan, Strongbow. And she does seem to be heading there. Strongbow, you and I will go the right, Redlance and Nightfall, you two go to the left, and Skywise stay on her tail. Let us know if she strays from the course at any point. ^ And with that, Cutter and his wolf friend, Strongbow, Redlance and Nightfall all left Skywise alone. He continued to follow her on foot, but noticed that she was slowing down. He attempted to send to her.

^Wait! I'm Skywise! Who are you? We won't hurt you! We only want to know who you are! ^ Skywise knew that even if she did hear him, which she probably did, she wouldn't respond. So eventually, he followed her to the treeless area, just outside the enclosed grove. She jumped down, but found herself surrounded by the five Wolfriders. Cutter got off his wolf friend and stepped forward.

"Hello." He waited for a response, but got none. He continued to wait, but the silence seemed to last forever. Finally, Skywise, who could bare it no more, stepped forward.

"My name is Skywise. What is yours?" He waited and the cloaked figure turned her head to face him, yet her body still faced Cutter.

"My name? I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before you, Skywise, the stargazer. I am Shadow." Strongbow glared at Skywise.

^You gave her your name? Are you crazy? ^ Strongbow sent, and his wolf, which was behind Shadow, stepped forward. He knocked two arrows and pointed them at her. He sent to privately. ^Shall I send a warning shot? ^ Cutter didn't respond, just nodded very slightly, as if staring intently at the elf in the center. Shadow, who knew better, smirked and reached for neck. As Strongbow released the arrows, her black cloak fell to reveal her. The arrows were supposed to whiz past both shoulders, and would have shocked any normal elf, especially since they came from behind. But not Shadow. She twisted around, so her left side was facing Strongbow, and as if in slow motion, put her left wrist up to stop the faster arrow and it bounced off the metallic armband she wore. Then with her right hand she grabbed the second arrow from the top and brought her arm around and flung it, sending whizzing just barely over Strongbow's head.

"Now, I believe the real question is, who was that warning shot for?" She smirked, and after her display of defense, everyone saw the mysterious elf, of whom they had only caught a glimpse of earlier. Her hair which ended before it reached her chin was jet black, except for her bangs in the front, which were pure white and were pulled to the right side of her face. She had pale skin, and her eyes were the bright emerald of the trees in summer. The shirt she wore was black, and the sleeves all ended just before her elbows. Her pants were black as well and they ended right after her knees. On top of her pants, there was a pair of white shorts, which fit on top, perfectly. Both her shirt and pants were slightly torn up around the edges. She had black bands of metal around her wrists and ankles and she didn't wear any shoes, revealing tiny feet, unaffected by the cold. On her face, there was a black piece of metal fitted around the sides, similar to Skywise's, but it was thinner, and had a flowery or coral-like look to it. She had two sheathed swords making an X attached to her back

She waited a moment and then spoke again. "Uh, no hard feelings, right?" She looked over at Strongbow, since he was the one who she had sent the arrow flying at.

^So long as you don't hurt anyone. ^ Strongbow then looked over at Cutter and he nodded in agreement.

"Also, I was wondering if maybe I could go see the Place. It's been a long time since I last saw it." Skywise, still dazed by the revelation of this new elf, immediately responded.

"Why of course!" Cutter glared at his soul brother. "I help take care of the Palace." Skywise smiled largely. Cutter, Strongbow, Redlance and Nightfall hopped on their wolves and Skywise and Shadow walked. Many different conversations were going on via sending, because no one wanted to break the silence.

^Hi Shadow, I'm Nightfall. ^ Shadow looked over at Nightfall and smiled.

^It is a pleasure to meet you, Nightfall. I was beginning to wonder what had happened to all the female elves until I saw you. ^ They both silently laughed. ^I am glad to have run into you. I wish I hadn't run away at first, but it was my first instinct. I guess you could say I was cursed by my fellow elves and cast out into a life of solitude. ^

^Oh! That's dreadful! Well, you may suffer from solitude no more, Shadow. The Wolfriders and Timmain would never banish anyone. ^

^Timmain still resides in the Palace? ^ Shadow's eyes grew large.

^Why yes, she is the last remaining High One, and is practically the Mother of all elves. Why? Have you heard of Timmain? ^

^Timmain and I have been acquainted with each other before. ^ Shadow responded, and began to think to herself. 'Oh, how I do hope that Timmain either forgot or forgave me.'

Nightfall was also thinking to herself. 'Why would Timmain have allowed Shadow to be exiled from her tribe? This doesn't seem right…'

Strongbow, Cutter and Skywise were all having a conversation as well. ^Skywise! Why did you give her your name? ^ Strongbow scolded the young immortal.

^Well, I got her to talk and tell us who she was, didn't I? When we were following her, I attempted to send with her, since she's an elf. She didn't respond, but I knew that she received my sending. ^ Skywise retorted.

^Still, next time you try to get a stranger to talk, you have to consult your elders. It is the wisest thing to do. I would have been against it, and Cutter would have too. ^ Strongbow looked to Cutter for back up.

^Yes, I would have agreed with Strongbow. But Skywise, earlier when you were asking all those questions, you got me thinking. Why did she capture the preserver? I would very much like to know. The preserver did not seem right. Its color and wings were all demented. It could very well be of the Black Snake's doing. ^ Skywise and Strongbow's eyes grew big at this.

^Surely, you don't mean it, Chief? ^ Strongbow asked.

^I do mean it, but we must be careful, ever more so than before. ^ Cutter responded.

By now, Shadow and Redlance were discussing the safest trees for living in, for Shadow had lived in a fair number of trees in her time like the Wolfriders.

^But, by far the Haven trees are the most comfortable. They're smooth and rounded on the outside and inside. ^ Redlance nodded in agreement.

^Yes, it is.^ Then, they stepped out of the forest into the grove and appeared at the base of the hill which was the Palace disguised.

Cutter sent a message to the other five. ^Strongbow, Skywise, Shadow and I will all go on to the Palace. It would be best if you remained here, Nightfall and Redlance. ^ The two lifemates nodded in agreement and the four went on.

^Lifemate, she seems nice. What do you think of her? ^ Nightfall looked to Redlance for an answer.

^She might have seemed like trouble at first and she still is a bit mysterious, but I believe she only has good intentions. I like her too. ^ They watched the three Wolfriders and the mysterious elf walk into the Palace. Once they door closed behind them, they went the short distance to the Holt to tell everyone about the new arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightfall and Redlance rode their Wolf friends back to the Holt to tell everyone about the mysterious visitor. The Wolfriders were uneasy but curious as Nightfall and Redlance told the story.

"I sent to Strongbow and Cutter on the way back, and they both said that they had privately sent to each other to fire a warning shot. It was almost as if she knew what was going to happen." Redlance spoke to his tribe.

Nightfall continued. "And then, Strongbow fired two shots that would have gone over her shoulders, but she turned around and stopped of the arrows with a metal band around her wrist. It bounced right off, even though it was flying through the air! And with her free hand she grabbed the shaft of the arrow, and brought her arm around like this," Nightfall mimicked what Shadow had done earlier and continued, "And the arrow went flying over Strongbow's head." Nightfall and her lifemate, Redlance, had both decided that it would be better if they left out how close the arrow had come to hitting Strongbow. They continued to tell the story, until everyone in the Holt was aware of what had happened.

Skywise, Strongbow, Cutter and Shadow all stepped inside. Shadow immediately relaxed once. 'This is where I'm meant to be.' The other three couldn't help but notice the immense smile on her face. Shadow placed a hand on the wall and took a deep breath. The other three were confused by this, but she ignored them and began walking. She led them down one hallway, and then turned sharply into another, leading them to the room containing the Scroll of Colors.

"Have you been here before, Shadow?" Skywise asked, surprised that she knew where to go.

"Oh, Skywise, you have no idea." She looked at him and smirked. He bounded after her, and Cutter and Strongbow followed hesitantly.

A few rooms away, Timmain sensed that Skywise, Strongbow and Cutter where all coming to speak to her, but she also felt a fourth was coming. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She concentrated for a few moments, but couldn't figure out who it was. So, Timmain waited to see who this new arrival was.

Shadow stopped hesitantly outside the door and Skywise looked over at her, wondering why she wouldn't go inside. Strongbow and Cutter caught up to them and waited for her to open the door. Shadow's eyes slowly revealed horror. She took a step back and was about to turn and run, when Skywise caught her hand.

"We'll be right there the whole time. You don't have any reason to worry." Skywise told her. He looked to his soul brother for aid. Cutter nodded.

"It's alright. Timmain wouldn't hurt a fly, unless the fly threatened her children, which you won't." Strongbow silently agreed with them. Shadow took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

Timmain looked as her children entered. But this one wasn't a child. Timmain looked at the child for a moment, confused as to whom this was, but then it came like a crashing wave. She walked over to the child and embraced her, beginning to sob. Now the Wolfriders had never seen the High One show this much sorrow and connection with another. Strongbow, Cutter and Skywise looked back and forth at each other, unsure of what was happening. Slowly, Shadow began to breath heavy, and her eyes began to well up with tears, but she refused to cry in front of the Wolfriders. After a very long moment Timmain pulled herself back, her face soaked from tears.

"Oh, Amicia, I'm so sorry. I should have known you were still alive…" Timmain whispered. "Hayen… he tricked us all into forgetting you… How can you forgive me?" Her voice caught, and she coughed. Shadow, named Amicia at birth, pulled Timmain up to her feet.

"Timmain, you are my Mother's sister. I can always forgive you. But I no longer go by Amicia. Now I go by Shadow." Timmain looked down at her niece.

"Shadow… A suitable name for you." A small smile appeared upon the High Ones face. "Your Mother, Sefra, died a good death. It was not at the hand of a human or an elf. She was protecting me the one time I dropped my guard down." Timmain looked shamefully at the floor.

"Timmain, it is fine. I can hear her spirit. She is proud of what you have done. Don't feel any shame." Timmain nodded, and smiled at the young one. It was then that other three elves realized who she was: a High One.

"My niece, tell the Wolfriders your story, so they may understand." Timmain sat back down in her chair, as if a weight had finally been lifted off her chest.

"Ah, yes." Shadow stepped up to the Scroll of Colors. She looked carelessly at the three Wolfriders, who were still in shock. "I will tell you the story that truly happened."

_Many years ago, even I do not know how many, two girls were born. They were named Timmain and Sefra. They were close friends, and were destined to be together. When Sefra, what you would call, recognized and had a child, she counseled with her sister as to what to name the child. They settled on the name Amicia, for the child already offered a mystery. They child was born half the size a normal child should be. As she grew up she remained half the size of all the other children. But another thing that was quite mysterious about her was that she was the last child to be born to one of our species. No one could understand why, so they labeled her a curse. Her only friends were her Mother and Aunt. Even her Father ignored her. At one point, the young immortal attempted to kill herself. Her Aunt happened to be visiting and stopped her from ending what she had called, "a beautiful, young life." Her Aunt and Mother were both leaving the dying planet, and they insisted she come with them. And so, the company was created, each with their appointed job: * Kalil was motion, propelling us. Kaslen was our ship, protecting us. Adya was our eyes, choosing our destination. Sefra, our time-keeper, and my Mother, decided when we would go. Aerth was our ears, knowing why we should go. Deir was our balance, giving order to the choices we made. Haken was our passion, pushing us forward. Gibra was the caution, holding us back from risks. Timmain was our mind, remembering everything for us. * And I, Amicia, was Keeper of the Palace, holding us all together. There were ten of us, since our luckiest number was ten. Now, the preservers, also known as flitrins, and the trolls, then known as burrowers where kept in the Palace. I befriended them, and they respected me by never pulling any pranks or nonsense on me. Before we landed on the World of Two Moons, I suggested that the burrowers could possibly separate from us and thrive without us. They took this to Deir and Haken, who both said that it could never happen, and that they would always be protected by us. They came back to me, asking to reason with the two, and so I attempted to, for they were my friends. When I did, Haken accused me off being treasonous and cursed. Deir held him back, but when we landed and the trolls threw us back in time, Haken blamed me. He took me to the highest part of the Palace, and cursed me, banishing me to solitude. So, I wandered away. Since I am the Keeper of the Palace, I have always known its location and been drawn to it, but I had to remain away. Now, before the rest of the company left the Palace, Hayen used some dark magic tricking them into thinking I had never been with them, but apart of another search group and they believed him. Until now._

The Scroll of Colors faded away, and Cutter, Skywise and Strongbow all stood there dazed. Skywise jumped forward first.

"Wait, so you're a High One?" Shadow looked confused.

"Is that what you call us?" Skywise nodded. "Oh, I guess then I am." She flashed a smile. Cutter input his question next.

"This doesn't deal much with the story you told us, but can you explain why you caught a preserver?" Cutter eyed the little pouch on her side that would move every so often. Timmain looked curiously at Shadow, and so she pulled out the bag and released the little creature. Fuzzlepatch flew out, but Shadow flicked her hand, and the preserver was frozen mid-air.

"This is Fuzzlepatch. A very, very, very," Shadow put great emphasis into each very, "long time ago, when Winnowill was just turning dark, before she experimented on elves, she experimented on Fuzzlepatch. Now, Winnowill didn't realize that when you throw so much of yourself into something or someone, they learn your soul name. Fuzzy here knows it, and so for the past few weeks when I was aware that she was here, I made it my goal to capture her and learn Winnowill's soul name." Shadow said it as if it was self explanatory.

^But, why would you want to know the Black Snake's soul name? ^ Strongbow openly sent to the other four in the room.

"You never told them?" Shadow looked questioningly at Timmain. Timmain shook her head. "Huh. I suppose it was for the best. And she is the only one who they would wish that upon. Well, when you know someone's soul name, and they are dead, and most of the souls in the Palace agree upon it, and with good reason, you can say the soul name, and that person spirit dies. And since Winnowill is dead, yet her soul lives on, I figured that it might be for the best." Shadow put her hand against the wall and closed her eyes. "Plus, I can sense a good majority of the souls would gladly agree to have her soul eliminated."

"That's possible?" Skywise was shocked to hear this. Shadow nodded her head. 'So that's why she was so desperate to capture the preserver… Huh. Amicia…' Skywise's head was spinning with all sorts of thoughts. Shadow touched the wall of the palace and a small opening appeared and she placed the preserver in it. It sealed up almost immediately. Then, Dart and Moonshade came running in.

"Lifemate, one moment Nightfall and Redlance were telling us about this elf," Moonshade gestured to Shadow, "And the next, her story was buzzing through our heads! Is it true? Can it be?" Strongbow nodded, and Moonshade looked to Timmain for further clarification. When Timmain nodded as well, Moonshade looked shocked. Dart smiled and walked himself right up to her. Kimo, who was taking a break of Shuna's new village, walked right behind him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dart. That's my mother Moonshade." He smiled and Kimo stepped up next to him

"And I'm Kimo." Kimo also smiled.

"And I'm Shadow. It's really wonderful to meet you both." She looked them in the eyes. "Kimo, you are a shape changer!" He nodded, delighted that she had known. "I would love to get to know each of you, but first there is something I must do." She looked back at Timmain who nodded, yet again.

"Yes, there is something we must do. Skywise, Savah and Leetah, you may stay, but I kindly ask the rest of you to leave. You can all get to know this new elf later." Slowly, the elves left the Palace, but Cutter lingered. He went up to the High One and quietly spoke to her for a few minutes. He kissed his lifemate's cheek as he exited, but he turned to Shadow right before he left.

^I'm sorry for earlier. It appears that your story is similar in many ways to mine. I look forward to getting to know you later. ^ Cutter smiled and left.

"Now, Shadow, Skywise is on of the few who can control the Palace, and Leetah is a healer, and Savah is as wise as me, if not more so. I have asked them to stay, I can remove the curse of your solitude upon which Hayen put on you, and Leetah can attempt to heal your wounds from it, but I can make no promises."

"This may sound foolish Timmain, but I believe I want to keep the scars. They are a reminder." Shadow looked cautiously at her Aunt and Elder.

Timmain laughed. "And what do they remind you of, my dear?"

"Well, they remind me of my past, so I can never forget." Shadow said, as if she had thought out that answer a long time ago.

"It is a wise choice. But you must reveal your scars to us, so we can help you." Shadow looked at the ground for a long time and nodded. "Now, let us go to the room where this all began. The party of five immortal elves went to the highest room in the tower. But right before they entered the room, Timmain turned around, and from behind the corner, Kimo and Dart peeked out. They quickly ducked behind the wall. Even though they had grown older, there curiosity had no end. "Come out Kimo and Dart. You act as if I didn't know you where there." The two boys joined the party. "Why did you follow, even though I asked everyone to leave?"

"Well, we were curious about Shadow." Dart started. Shadow smiled and the two boys waved.

"And everything else." Kimo continued. "The Palace is so amazing. So, we assumed when something in the Palace happened to the Keeper of the Palace, it would be amazing too."

Timmain looked at the two elves, who compared to her were toddlers. "If you think you can handle it, then yes, you may come." So the group of seven then came up to the room.

The room was of decent size, about 8 feet by 12 feet, and the roof was at least 20 feet tall. Shadow sat down on the stool in the center. Carefully, she took off her metallic wrist bands and ankle bands to reveal a black line running straight around her wrists and ankles. When she took the piece of metal off her face, she revealed some markings on her forehead. The pattern was reflected from one side to the next. A black diamond lay in the center of her forehead and a black line slowly curved up to where her hair started in the far corner of her forehead, and then went down to the side of her eyes were it curled up.

Most people were taken aback by this, but Timmain ignored it and motioned for Leetah and Savah to join her. Leetah and Savah both took one of her hands to help her hold back the pain as Timmain had instructed them to. Timmain then bent down and touched her hand to the diamond on Shadow's forehead. Suddenly, a light aura surrounded Timmain and a black one swirling with orange surrounded Shadow. Everyone assumed that Shadow's aura was naturally orange, but slowly, the orange began to disappear, and they realized that her aura was black. All four's faces practically shone with concentration. By the time it was over, Shadow's body was shaking and it took her a few moments to calm herself down. She took a deep breath.

"Well, that was some adventure, eh?" She looked with a smile at everyone in the room. Leetah suggested that they all rest for a few minutes before going anywhere. Shadow shrugged it off. "Meh, I'm fine. Besides, some fresh air always makes me feel better." She was about to leave the door with Kimo and Dart, but she looked back and said, "You coming Skywise?"

"Uh, well," He looked between the resting Timmain and her.

"It's fine. Stay." She mouthed, and he nodded. Then she disappeared through the doorway.

"Are you all, alright?" Skywise asked, sitting down next to the High One. Timmain and Savah nodded. Leetah on the other hand, looked frustrated.

"How can she be up and running like a wild one after that?" Leetah put a lot of emphasis on the last word. Timmain gave a soft laugh.

"You're forgetting who she's related to." Skywise and Savah both laughed. "But also, if that's how hard it was to remove the curse, imagine how hard it's been living with it the entire time she's been on this planet?" Leetah thought about that for a moment. "Imagine how much lighter she feels, and I'm sure she's very eager to get to know her new family." Timmain smiled at that. After a few more moments of resting, they all got up and headed out the door.

When they arrived downstairs, they discovered the Palace was empty. Timmain stayed, and Savah, Skywise and Leetah left and went to the Holt where everyone was gathered outside, quietly. Most were eager to meet the newcomer. Moonshade and Strongbow's most recent cub, Chitter, was following Shadow around. Dart and Kimo where introducing Shadow to everyone, and Skywise could not help but wish that that was him, showing her around. However, she seemed to be having a great time with everyone. Leetah and Skywise went to Cutter, and Savah went to her old fellow Sun Folk. The night was a merry one.

Eventually, Kimo and Dart both grew distracted, but kept a wandering eye on her as she continued to have conversations with the Wolfriders and Sun Folk. They felt responsible for assimilating her into the tribe, and already the three had become great friends. When Cutter and Shadow finally got a chance to talk, it was late and the sun was coming up. Dart and Kimo ran up behind and showed her were their den was, and she agree to come there once she was done talking to Cutter. However, Cutter and Shadow walked through the forest for most of the night.

"So, you've lived in the enclosed grove this whole time?" Cutter asked.

"Yes, if that is what you call the place where you cornered me. It is very much like a dome, and on the inside, it is a wide open space with a small pond and one tree, which is where I've lived the past turn of the seasons."

"You've lived there the past turn of the seasons?" Shadow nodded. "And to think we never even knew you where there! Incredible. How hard was it for you knowing we were there and not being able to interact with us?"

"Well, I don't know you could say I didn't interact with you. It's just that you never interacted with me. Every so often I would leave you something, so that if you were paying close enough attention you would know someone had helped you. For example, I would leave Chitter a toy or I would give you an extra basket of berries and such. Little things. I never needed excess, and I hated to waste, so I basically gave your tribe everything else."

"Thank you then, for everything you've done for us. It would explain that little elf toy that Chitter found that no one could explain. But other than help us, what did you normally do?"

"Well, I've done lots of things. I make instruments and I travel mainly. Eight and four turns of the seasons ago I saw your Rayek and his loyal friend Ekuar. It was then that I made it my sole task to destroy Winnowill, and though this might seem cruel, it was not because of Rayek. I did it for Ekuar, because he has been the one to put up with Rayek all these lonely years. But this is not just about me; I also would like to learn about you, Chief Cutter. Tell me about yourself."

And so Cutter told his story, only pausing once when he came to the part where Winnowill stole the palace and it was shattered. Shadow shuddered when he came to it. "Are you alright?"

"Right now I am fine. But that was probably the worst part of my life. The curse was always a burden, but since I am the Keeper of the Palace, I went insane when it was shattered." She shivered again. "But thanks to you and your friends I am safe now. I owe you a great debt. Now please, continue on with your story."

Cutter ended it right where his son, Sunstream, and his lifemate, Brill, who was a Wavedancer, had a child.

"I would very much like to meet the Wavedancers! I've been to the ocean and it's incredible. Their lives must be so relaxed. Do you plan on visiting soon?"

"Yes, I am. I plan to visit my new grandchild soon. I would enjoy it if you could come." By now they had come to the enclosed grove and had wrapped around it and were half way back to the Holt. "So now you know my story. I would like to know a little about yours."

"Well, you know about how I was cursed. So for most of the time up until the shattering of the Palace, I wandered. Not much happened. Over eight times three turns of the seasons before you ran into Winnowill, I snuck into Blue Mountain. She was unable to detect my mind, but she knew something had entered. I saw what she was doing to the humans and her fellow elves and was disgusted, so I immobilized her powers momentarily. But my first visit to the Blue Mountain was to check up on an old friend's child: Voll. That was eight times eight turns of the seasons before my second visit. Sadly, I was present when Winnowill deformed the elf, Tyldak. He was innocent, only doing what he thought was best. Like me, he too, was born crippled. He could not fly like the Gliders, and he never forgave himself for it. That is where we are different."

"Did you ever run into any humans or difficulties such as that?" Cutter asked, amazed she could go on for so long without anyone to talk to. "How did you go on without anyone to talk to?"

"Well, I guess you could say, I talked to myself. Occasionally, I messed around with some Go-Backs or Gliders or Sun Folk or even Wolfriders. I'd send to them claiming to be an elven spirit, but never someone they knew. Not exactly my proudest achievement, but it was fun." Shadow stopped where she was walking. Cutter stopped in his tracks too.

By now they had reached the Holt, and so even though day was nearing, Cutter went to his den and pointed Shadow to where Dart and Kimo's was. However, Shadow was so tired, she tripped while walking, and fell asleep right outside, between Kimo and Dart's den and Skywise's.

* - Taken from Hidden Years # 6


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow woke up to see the blur of a face with silver hair looking down at her. She sat herself up, leaning against the tree's trunk. Her eyes took a moment to focus, but when she did, she was aware that Skywise was the one who had had prodded her awake.

"Oh High One, I was hoping for the pleasure of you joining me while I go out for a stroll." He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. The daystar was just setting and the Wolfriders were just beginning to wake up.

"Why of course, Master Stargazer." She joked, and he laughed. The two walked for awhile and Skywise led her to a curious tree. It had a branch that started near the bottom of the tree and swirled around the tree, creating a wide bench of sorts. Skywise and Shadow both sat down near the top, where the sky was in clear view because of the lack of leaves during this time of year. Shadow pulled her knees against her chest and Skywise let his legs dangle off the sides. The Holt They sat in silence for awhile, just staring out at the stars.

"Skywise, what do you think about the stars?" Shadow blurted out, and Skywise smiled.

"Well, I think they're incredible. They're constantly drawing my gaze. I'd love to go see each and every one of them up close." Skywise held the Lodestone in his hand. "This is the Lodestone. It's been with me from our escape from this forest to Sorrow's End the first time. It's a part of a star." Shadow's eyes lit up when she saw the Lodestone.

"Ah yes, the Lodestone. Last night, Cutter told me how it helped you all throughout each of your quests." After looking at it for awhile she sat back down. After a few moments, Shadow spoke. "You said you wanted to go to the stars." She paused and tilted her head up to get a full view of the sky. "Why?"

Skywise looked appalled that she'd even had to ask. "Why? Why because they're the stars! Surely as Keeper of the Palace you must love the stars. You must have visited so many places and seen so much!" Shadow laughed.

"Well, if you know that I'm Keeper of the Palace you must have listened to the rest of my life story." The shook her head and sighed. "I was very young when we left our planet, especially by our standards. I would have loved to have gotten to know it better. Keeper of the Palace is a fairly simple job. In time, I may turn it over to you. You are immortal, after all." Skywise's eyes lit up at this. "But, I just sat there and wasn't allowed to leave the Palace until we found the place where we were going to settle. They only let me out of the wrapstuff the Preservers make when they thought the Palace was having trouble. To put it simply, I was maintenance. But, I've never been drawn just to the sky. Sure, it is quite impressive, and it connects us to many places, but I also love the sea. My favorite place ever, is where the sky meets the sea and the sea meets the land. It's a connection." Skywise saw her reasoning, but the sky still called to him.

"You lost me when you said you might hand over the Keeper of the Palace title to me." He joked, and Shadow punched his shoulder.

"Very funny, stargazer." They continued to sit and talk for the next hour or so.

Eventually, Skywise suggested that they head back, because Cutter had hinted that he was going to have a Council. The two who were connected to the Palace made their way back to the Holt.

When they reached just outside the Holt, Cutter and few of the elders were sitting together and talking. Leetah was sitting on Cutter's right, Treestump on his left with a little space for Skywise to sit. Clearbrook was to the left of her lifemate, and a few more also sat in the circle. Cutter stood up when he saw Skywise and Shadow.

"Perfect timing. We were just about to call a Council. Treestump, can you get everyone there in a few minutes?" Treestump nodded, and everyone there got up and headed, and Nightfall and Redlance were among them. Nightfall took up Shadow's arm.

"Hey Shadow. I see you spent quite awhile with the Stargazer. Maybe it's time for a change of interests. Care to join Redlance and me?" Shadow nodded and walked off with the two. Skywise was going to follow, but a sending stopped him.

^Fahr, can I talk to you for a minute? ^ It was Cutter, the only person who remained sitting. Leetah had already left.

^Tam, you can always talk to me. ^ Skywise responded. Clearly something had shaken up Cutter. Skywise went and sat down next to his soul brother.

^The elders and I decided that we need to go visit the Wavedancers. It's been awhile since we visited them. Later we're going to decide who is going to go. ^ Cutter looked at Skywise, and Skywise saw something that looked like fear. ^Fahr, promise me you won't go. ^

^Tam, why? What worries you? ^ Skywise sent, and his mind was jumbled.

^I fear that something is going to happen, now that we know how to destroy Winnowill. I believe that Shadow may be hiding something. As powerful as a soul name is, I still think that it would be very difficult to destroy a soul. I want you to be here and safe until we fully understand the circumstances. Do you understand? ^ Skywise slowly nodded. ^The group going to visit the Wavedancers will only be gone a few days. ^

^You aren't going, Tam? ^ Cutter shook his head.

"Leetah is going to lead the group. I just wanted to let you know in advance. Don't d anything foolish though at this Council, alright?" Skywise nodded, and the soul brothers left and headed to the Council.

"So Shadow, you're the Keeper of the Palace. What's that like?" Redlance laughed when he saw her facial reaction to his question. She scrunched up her face.

"Personally, it was great at first. As time went on, I kept an eye on it, but I could never remain there for long. When the Palace shattered, I think my connection with it was strained, and it's never recovered. It went from being a constant companion and pleasure, to being a little cub always nagging for some of my attention. I think I may pass on the title to Skywise. He seems like the perfect person for the job. Not only would it strengthen his connection with the Palace, but also with the stars." Nightfall laughed.

"Ah, do you have a thing for the little stargazer? He's a bit hard to hold onto, from what I've heard." All three laughed.

"I won't say that I'm not attracted to him, but I feel like I should wait before I make any serious commitments. Make sense?" Nightfall and Redlance nodded and looked at each lovingly. "Especially so I don't end up doing that!" The three continued to laugh and talk as they headed back to the Holt.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wolfriders sat around in the center of the Holt, near the Palace. Most where chatting aimlessly, waiting for Cutter to began the Council. Cutter sat on a low branch of the Father Tree. Leetah was on his right yet again, and this time Skywise silently sat on his left. Treestump and Clearbrook stood leaning against a tree to the left of Skywise, and if they were having a sent conversation, they did not make it known. Redlance and Nightfall sat at the foot of a tree to the right of Leetah talking quietly. To their right, Shadow hung upside down on a tree branch a little high up, and her head fell right between Kimo and Dart's, who were sitting upright on a lower branch. Her hair hung down, and they were playing with it, laughing. To Treestump and Clearbrook's left were Strongbow and his lifemate, Moonshade. They were sitting down, leaning against a tree, taking care of their newest cub, Chitter. Newstar and Shenshen sat in between Moonshade and Dart, having a conversation that was both verbal and sent. Cutter stood up, and the tribe silenced. Shadow flipped down and sat between her two new friends.

Cutter began explaining. "As you all know, some of us have wanted to go visit the Wavedancers and Ember's tribe for some time now. I feel that the sooner we go, the more likely those of us who worry will find comfort. Now, some of us have to stay, but if some of us went, it wouldn't be as difficult to hunt for all of us. Now, we have to decide when we will go, and which of us will go. Leetah will be leading the group, and if any of you wish to go, now would be the time to speak up." Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Shadow stood up and took a step forward.

"If it is permitted by you and Leetah, I wish to go. I could guide the Palace to your destination, for I have been to both of the places you speak." She glanced at the ground for a moment, as if ashamed, and then straightened her body, and looked Cutter in the eye. "Plus, I have some," She paused for a moment, looking for the right words. A slight smile appeared on her face. "Unfinished business I should attend to." Cutter looked to Leetah, waiting for approval.

"I would be glad for you to accompany me Shadow." Shadow smiled and sat back down. For another short while, no stood up, but then Kimo and Dart did. Kimo spoke first.

"After being with Shuna and Bee and other humans for quite awhile, I wish to be with elves. I have not met most of them, so I believe that I would enjoy this experience very much."

"I feel the same. If it would be alright with Cutter and Leetah, we would gladly go." Leetah and Cutter both nodded, signaling they would be part of the company. Again, no one stepped forward. After a long pause, Cutter ended the silence.

"I was hoping there would be five going, so if anyone else wishes to…" His voice trailed off. Nightfall looked over at Redlance, who nodded. Nightfall stepped forward.

"If Leetah and Cutter approved it, I would go and be the fifth member." Cutter smiled.

"I would be delighted too have you on board with us." Leetah let loose a smile, as if relieved that one of her closest friends would be coming with.

"Then it is settled. Leetah, Nightfall, Kimo, Dart and Shadow will go and visit my daughter's tribe, and then the Wavedancers to bring us news of what has been going on. Does anyone object?" The Wolfriders were silent. "Alright, then it's settled. You should leave in eight days time. We will work out the details tomorrow. For now though, the Council dismissed." By now, it was dawn, and the sun was coming up. Most of the elves dispersed to their home in the trees after saying good night or the Palace. Shadow however, remained sitting on the tree. Cutter and Skywise waited as well. Once everyone was gone, they approached her.

"Look Shadow, the discovering of another High One is incredible, but," Shadow cut off Cutter.

"First of all, don't call me a High One. High Ones are called High Ones because of their height. I guess you could call me a Halfling*, but that would be weird, so just consider me the first of the Elves of Two Moons." Cutter and Skywise nodded.

"Anyway, it's great that you're here, but we need a few answers." Shadow nodded.

"Alright, let's go into the Palace. This could take awhile." The three headed towards the Palace. Once inside, Savah walked past them and smiled, knowing the reason for their visit and not wanting to interrupt. Shadow led them to small, quiet room. "This is the Room of Questions. I would have preferred the Room of Enlightenment, but I figured this room might be more… suitable. Okay, go ahead and ask your questions." Cutter asked first.

"You claim that knowing the soul name of an elf can destroy their spirit forever. Surely that cannot be all." Shadow looked at the floor and nodded.

"Yes, there is more. You need to know the elf's soul name, but there are other parts of the puzzle that are essential. A High One, or me, must be present and approve of it. Also, most of the spirits in the Palace must be in favor of it. For, as I would hope you two know, spirits know all the other spirits and what they have done." Shadow paused and took a deep breath. "And there's more. In order for it to succeed, one must find something that was a part of the elf when they were alive. But, the trick is that it's different for every elf. So, it could be anything that Winnowill touched or 'healed' or the likes." The three sat in silence for a few moments. "Oh, and the spirit has to be present. Yeah, that's kind of a necessity."

"Well, that's a lot." Skywise sighed.

"Yeah, well that's kind of the point. At least, that's how we set it up right before we landed. Most of us thought it wasn't necessary, but in order to keep ourselves 'pure' we did it. But, it's never been done before, so it may not even work it's so old. But if any spirit deserves it, it's Winnowill."

"I just have one other question." Cutter straightened his back, as if nervous. "What do you mean: to destroy her spirit? I'm not sure I understand."

"Did I say destroy? I guess I over exaggerated for affect. It doesn't destroy their spirit, it cleanses it. It should wipe every memory from it, and push it towards good intentions, and the like. I wasn't really paying attention when we decided this. But I feel like there's something else that I'm missing." Shadow closed her eyes. "Why can't I remember? Oh well, when I remember I'll tell you two." Shadow shrugged. "Any other questions?" She laughed. "I suppose that's one, but from you two?"

Skywise shifted in his chair. "Is it possible for you and Timmain to Recognize one of us?" Shadow looked at him slyly, and Cutter just smiled.

"Yes, I believe that it would be. After all, we all have the same blood running through us, do we not? And since Recognition belongs to us, we should all be able to have it, no matter the tribe or our age. And before you ask when it happens, I have no idea, other than this theory: When neither of them expects it. Make sense?"

"Yes. Now, I believe now that we have reached an understanding, I believe we should go back to the Holt." Cutter suggested, and he stood up with Skywise. Shadow remained sitting. "Are you coming?" She shook her head.

"I feel I should stay here for awhile. There are other things, I must attend to." She stood up and the three walked out the door. They waved their good-byes and Skywise and Cutter went left and Shadow went right.

Shadow followed the hallway. Savah came out of an adjoining hallway and began walking next to her.

^You remember, do you not? ^ Savah sent. Shadow just nodded. ^Why didn't you just tell them? ^ Shadow stopped, and looked at the floor. Savah took her hand, and helped her forward. She led the elf who seemed young but was much beyond her years into a room. ^Do you know what room this is? ^

^This is the Room of Truth. I suppose you brought me here for a reason. ^ Savah nodded.

^Can you explain to me, please? When Ekuar left with Rayek, I tried to go with them, but Ekuar held me back. Now, I will do anything to help my student. ^ Shadow nodded.

^Alright, I will explain. Recognition is when two soul names recognize each other as their opposite, and it produces a child. Every elf has a soul name. Most think that they don't, but they do. You just have to dig deep into you spirit, and you'll find it. For example, Cutter has a soul name, and Leetah doesn't think that she has one, but when she realizes that she has one, she will discover what it is, and Cutter will know as well. Does that make sense? ^ Savah nodded. ^ Now, you probably heard me explain the terms of cleansing a soul. Cutter explained his quests against Winnowill. The reason I am afraid is because it could be anything, so it could be either Dewshine, or Windkin, or Rayek. For all I know, it could even be the Palace. I'm not sure what happens to the part of the elf's spirit. It could be cleansed as well, or it could just be the necessity of being present. That's why I'm afraid, Savah. ^

^Child, if you weren't afraid, I would be. Come, I will escort you to your old chambers. ^ Shadow nodded. Savah walked her to her room, where she laid down and fell asleep almost immediately. Savah smiled and left Shadow to her dreams.

Skywise and Cutter walked back to the Holt in silence, pondering what they had just heard. They said there good-byes silently and quickly went to their trees. Skywise laid down in his furs, and snoozed off, and his mind began to wander.

He was floating among the stars. He laughed and looked towards where he was headed. He was floating towards a small star, and as he got closer, it never grew in size. When he was close enough to touch it, he reached out, but a trail of black curled arm his arm. It slithered up his arm and it grew larger, wrapping itself around to his entire body. The black trail which was not strangling him formed a snake's head at one of the trail.

^Stargazer, you will never be rid of me! ^ The Black Snake was about to bite Skywise's neck, but then it just disappeared and he quickly recovered. He turned his body to find the star, but saw it was out of his reach yet again. He continued to float towards it, and this time when he reached it he held out his hand and the star exploded into a shower of little stars at his touch. A familiar voice sang at the back of his mind.

_Up and down_

_Left and Right_

_Oh, the stars_

_They shine so bright_

_Yet, the Snake_

_Blacker than Night_

_Thinks that she_

_Can douse the Light_

The stargazer sat upright. 'What just happened? High Ones! What on Two Moons was that about?' His mind raced for a few minutes, and slowly, he lied back down and fell asleep yet again. Skywise was not the only one who had a Black Snake dream that night.

Cutter fell asleep, Leetah in his arms. Cutter's mind drifted off to the past, and he saw Madcoil, the beast he had killed, strike down his Father. He ran to his Father, but instead of his Bearclaw, it was now Winnowill. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet, and Madcoil came behind her.

^Just imagine, Chief, the greatness you and I could have accomplished. ^ And slowly, Winnowill transformed into Leetah. ^Imagine, my love. ^ It might have been Leetah's appearance, but it was still Winnowill's sending. Cutter turned and ran, only to find his children, the same height they had been when he first left Sorrow's End. ^Imagine, Father. You could have had so much. ^ It was Winnowill's sending yet again. He ran the other direction, only to find his parents, Bearclaw and Joyleaf. ^Son, why do you run away? There is so much for you, if you just learn to accept. ^ It was Winnowill's sending, and Cutter fell to the ground. He blinked, and when he woke up, he found himself curled up under the furs and Leetah attempting to find out what was wrong.

^Tam, are you alright? ^ Leetah looked horrified.

^I would say yes, but I would be lying. It is the Black Snake. She is not entirely restricted in Rayek's body, sadly. ^ Leetah nodded and stroked her lifemate's chest.

^She visited me in my dream too. ^ Cutter and Leetah lie together in silence until dusk approached.

Rayek pulled the donkey along, and his friend, Ekuar rode it.

"How's the old Snake doing today?" Rayek's long dark hair covered most of his face. His eyes turned around and stared at his elderly companion. "Ah, I see. And how are you, Brownskin?" Rayek turned from the old elf. "Not so well? That's too bad."

^I can get rid of that annoying little bald one for you, just give me control for a moment. ^ Rayek could barely contain himself. He had no idea how long he had kept his lovemate's soul inside of him, but everyday felt like an eternity. He had to stay strong however. Ekuar's constant babbling might have been enjoyed earlier on, but nowadays it never made keeping his lovemate trapped any easier.

The entire tribe was assembled at the center of the Holt. Timmain and Savah all emerged from the Palace and walked to where the elves were. They sat down, and the entire tribe was silent. The Wolfriders appeared very frightened. Timmain and Savah showing up also revealed the severity of the situation.

^Where is Shadow? ^ Cutter privately sent to Savah and Timmain. Shadow as if waiting, came running from the Palace. When she caught up and sat next to Savah, she smiled and nodded to both of them. Cutter raised an eyebrow, but then began the Council.

"I was hoping that we could just rest in peace, but clearly I was wrong. The Black Snake has plans, and I wish Rayek could hold up forever, but you can never tell. So, we have to get rid of the Black Snake permanently." Strongbow stood up, and confronted Cutter about the one question everyone had.

^We all want that, but we can't do anything. She's a spirit. There's no way to destroy a spirit. ^ Cutter acknowledged Strongbow's reasoning.

"Yes, Winnowill is a spirit, but there is a way to destroy her spirit." A few elves gasped. Most looked shocked at even the possibility. "Thanks to Shadow, we know a way. After considering it for a very long time, I decided that we are going to cancel the visit to the other tribes. We are still going to visit them, but we're going to form a company to destroy the Black Snake. And, in order to accomplish it, we are going to have to go one a quest."

*Haha, I just couldn't resist the reference!


	5. Chapter 5

^A quest?! Are you mad, Cutter? We've finally settled down, back at THE Holt, and you want us to leave it? ^ Strongbow sent at Cutter, and everyone could sense the anger in his sending. Everyone was still recovering from what Cutter had just said. Moonshade hugged their youngest child, and Clearbrook drew closer to Treestump, who wrapped his arms around her. Nightfall and Redlance looked at each other, as if they had expected it. Newstar's eyes grew wide, and Kimo looked at Dart with concern. Dart returned the look, knowing what could happen. Shadow was taken aback by what Cutter had said.

"Strongbow, we have to do this. And since you and Moonshade both have a cub to look after, you are staying." Shadow stood up and took a step towards Cutter.

"Cutter, I was going to talk to you about this. I don't want anyone to get hurt." She ran her fingers through her hair, and as she started again, her voice grew louder. "Do you not understand? You can heal someone physically, which is why I wanted Leetah to come when we visited the other tribes. There is no way to correctly heal someone emotionally. Why do you think I asked you to stay here and keep Skywise with you?! The Black Snake has done enough to you two." A few people looked shocked and Skywise jumped down from where he was. She took a deep breath. She turned to everyone. "She has done enough to all of you. I would have much rather visited the other tribes on my own." Most of the elves were confused. She saw the confusion in their eyes and gave a weak smirk. "I know my ideas must seem jumbled to you, but they make sense to me. One day, when this is all over, remind me to explain a few things." She made eye contact with Nightfall, who winked as if saying she understood. "This quest is mine. I'm the one who brought it here, so I'm the one who'll lead it. If Cutter will allow me too, I will have three of you come with me. No more than that, and I would be fine if there were less of you. Then, I'll go to the other tribes and tae no more than two from each, if they are willing." She paused and sat down, her speech ended.

Skywise was the first to jump up. "Well, you kept me back from the first attempted visit. You can't keep me back from the second time." Shadow sighed in sarcastic annoyance, but smiled. Skywise sat back up on the branch where he had been before. For another moment, it was silent. Kimo looked over at Dart, who nodded. Kimo then stepped forward.

"I would also like to come." Shadow smiled, and Cutter nodded. The silence lasted a long time. Cutter then stepped forward.

"If no one else wishes to come, it's entirely fine." Everyone was silent. "Alright, Shadow, Skywise and Kimo, you three shall be the first part of quest." Cutter turned to Shadow. "Shadow, you're in charge of planning when you leave. I suggest you leave soon though. This Council is over." Everyone, still somewhat shocked, went to do what they would normally do during the morning, except for Dart, Kimo, Skywise, Cutter, Savah, Timmain, Shadow and Leetah. "So, Shadow, when are you going to leave?"

"I was hoping we could leave about midnight. I have a unique way to travel, and it will take awhile for Kimo and Skywise to get used to. If that is alright with you two, of course. We can always leave tomorrow." Shadow turned to them.

"I agree. We should leave tonight. What do you think, Skywise?"

"Why not? But what do you mean: 'a unique way to travel' ?"

"It's a surprise." Shadow winked at him. "I'm going to go get ready. If you two can be ready and be at the enclosed grove by midnight that would be great." Shadow ran off to the Palace. Savah followed her. Dart and Kimo embraced.

^I wasn't worried when you went with Shuna and Bee and their cub, but now I fear for your life, brother. ^

^Brother, it is alright. I will come back. Don't worry. ^ Even so, both of their eyes began to tear up.

^Promise me something. ^

^Anything for you. ^

^That you'll be back soon! ^ A tear fell from Dart's eye and slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, and the younger pair of soul-brothers said their good-byes. Cutter, Skywise, Leetah and Timmain remained.

"Skywise, don't be gone for long!" Cutter hugged his soul-brother, and Leetah laid her hand on his arm.

"If anything happens to you, Skywise, we'll know. But I do know one thing. You'll come back." Skywise turned to the High One.

"Stargazer, take care of my sister's cub. She can be headstrong and brash at times. When you get back, we'll have to catch up on your studies." ^You'll enjoy her form of travel. ^

^Does it require the Palace? ^

^No, but the Palace supplies them. ^ Timmain winked at Skywise. Kimo and Skywise went and said their good-byes to the rest of the tribe.

As Shadow was headed to the Palace, something, no someone tackled her. Shadow laughed when she saw the ginger hair. Nightfall smiled as she sat on top of Shadow. Redlance's head popped up over Shadow's head.

"Listen up, Shadow. When you get back, you have to tree with us, got it?" Shadow nodded. "Don't think that you can go off on some quest and come back and ignore us." They all laughed. Nightfall got off of her, and Shadow sat up, between the lifemates. Redlance was glad that Nightfall felt younger again. He felt that it had something to do with Shadow.

"As much as I would love to tree during the day, we're leaving tonight. I have to go get ready, but I can't wait to come back and see you again." Nightfall pulled them all into a group hug, and Shadow set off yet again, and Savah came up behind her, silently, but Shadow knew she was there.

"Amicia, are you sure that you're ready for this?" By now they were inside the Palace, and Shadow turned to face Savah.

"Please, Savah, call me Shadow. And of course I'm ready. I can do this." She took a deep breath. ^Actually, I'm not sure… ^ She privately sent to Savah. ^But I have to do this. It's the only way. ^ Savah nodded.

^Well, if you need anything, just let me know, Amicia. ^ Shadow left and went to an enclosed room. Around her, were four of her inventions, exactly as she had left them. The fifth, which she had taken with her when she was banished, was at the enclosed grove. They were all folded up, taking up little space. She stretched out each of the devices to test their sturdiness, and when she was satisfied with each, Shadow took a deep breath. The small part of the Palace shot off and landed in the enclosed grove. She quickly took out all four of the pieces and put them in her tree. Then she sent the Palace back to its place.

She stepped out of the closet-like room, and headed for Savah's room. When she was halfway there, she sent to her.

^Savah, there is one thing you could do for me. ^

^Anything, child. ^

^ I need you to contact Rayek, and send him to the Wavedancer's cove. ^ Savah gasped. This was so much to ask, yet she knew that this was exactly what she should have expected. ^Nightfall and Redlance will help if you ask. I must go. Farewell, Mother of Memory. ^

^I will do my best. Farewell, Amicia. ^ Shadow smirked at the use of her real name. She went up to her room and grabbed a small bag. As she walked through the Palace, looking for a few small trinkets whose use was only known to her, she thought of something quite ironic. 'So, there is the Mother of Memory, and there is Timmain, my Aunt, whose job it is to guard memories. They are more similar than I ever imagined.' After finding the three trinkets she was looking for, she plunged her hand into the wall at random. She quickly found what she was looking for: a frozen Fuzzlepatch. She placed the preserver in her bag, and set of at a quick pace to the enclosed grove. She did not look to say good-bye to anyone. After all, she never knew how to say good-bye, since she never got the chance to.

As Shadow was slipping away, Skywise and Kimo were gathering a few possessions. The both met and after saying a few more good-byes, headed towards the enclosed grove. There was an awkward silence hovering over both of them for a little while. Then Kimo broke it.

"Skywise, you have been on multiple quests. Do you have any advice?" Skywise laughed.

"Ah, Kimo, I'm not as experienced as you think. I was basically there for Cutter. It wasn't much more than that." Kimo looked surprised.

"Everyone who I've talked to speaks very highly of you in quests. And, you were the one who was with Cutter from the very beginning. I'd imagine that you've been through quite a lot, and that would be worth some advice." Skywise shrugged.

"I dunno. But if I can think of any advice, I'll let you know." Kimo nodded, and they continued all the way to the enclosed grove in silence, each deeply in thought. When they got there, they searched all around for an entrance and after a few thorough checks they found the slightest opening, which they crawled through. Shadow was setting up for their departure. She had outstretched three of her devices. She had clipped the other two into her travel bag. When Skywise and Kimo saw what their form of travel was, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Whoa…" They said in unison.

"So, what do you think?" Shadow smiled and Skywise's eyes lit up.

"Do they…?" Shadow nodded. Skywise did a little dance and Kimo went to inspect them.

"What do you call them?" Shadow took a deep breath. She began to explain her

"I call them…"

How do you like my wonderfully dramatic cliff hanger? XD


	6. Chapter 6

"Gliders." Shadow laughed. "Well, I did until I met the elves in Blue Mountain." She shrugged. "But they float rather than glide. They thought that me calling them Floaters was peculiar. Now these," Shadow gestured to the crafts, "these actually glide."

Skywise and Kimo took another look at the flying crafts. They had a piece of thin, cloth-like fabric laid out across the metal bars. Kimo had never seen metal crafted in such a way, and it had been a long time since Skywise had seen such perfection. The bars were perfectly cylindrical, and they formed the outline of a platform, about 3 feet wide by 5 ½ feet long. Along the longer side, about every ¾ of a foot there was a pole running across. Then the poles on all four corners of the platform went up about 3 ½ feet and made a platform for the deltoid shaped fabric. Attached to the fabric equally distanced from the center, were two strings. ***

"Wow! This is incredible. Did you make these?" Skywise went over too investigate. Shadow nodded. "Did the trolls make the metal for you?" He felt the metal, which was cool to the touch, but where the longer platform was, it was comfortable warm.

"Who do you think taught the trolls all they know? It's not like they started from scratch." Shadow laughed. Kimo was still keeping his distance.

"How do theses work? And how can you condense them so easily?" Kimo cautiously walked up to the one closest to him.

"Well, we'd need to travel on foot to an open field, but what you do is, hold these strings," Shadow grabbed the two dangling strings on the nearest glider, "and grab the two poles in front. It's okay if the back drags, it's not a problem. Then you just run, and the air does the rest. Once you feel it lift off jump up. The glider should angle upwards, and then you pull yourself up onto the platform. After that, it's pretty easy. You just use the strings to turn, and to land, it's probably the best idea to land in a body of water if you're newer. Or, and this is the ideal way to do it if you're in a rush or more experienced, you can flip yourself so you're back is laying on the platform. Then, you grab the strings and pull down, which forces the glider's nose to go up, and then you aren't gliding, and you descend. It's best to do that when you aren't too far above the ground. Oh, and to ascend, you use your feet and gently push on the back poles. To descend, but not land, push forward with your hands. Make sense?" Kimo nodded. Skywise was only half listening because he was still inspecting the glider. "And they way they fold up? Well, as the inventor, I have to keep some things a secret, don't I?" Kimo and Shadow both laughed.

"These are…" Kimo searched for the right word. "Intriguing. They are quite complicated as well."

"Actually, once you get used to it, they're quite easy. We should be going. Skywise!" Skywise snapped out of his trance. "Well, I'm going to have to re-explain everything, aren't I? I'll do it when we get to the field. It's about a day long journey to get there. But I think we'll be a bit quicker. I'll meet you guys just outside the enclosed grove, right over there. Lemme just fold these up quickly and then we can head on our way." Shadow turned to the gliders and began folding them up and placing them with the others. Kimo and Skywise fought their way out of the grove and waited for Shadow. Inside the grove, Shadow checked her bag. It had everything she needed: the gliders, the trinkets and the little preserver. The bag was quite small though. During her original Palace days, her had created the bag for her and put a size enchantment on it, making the inside ten times larger than the outside. Shadow left everything exactly as it was, and headed out to meet with her fellow questers.

Once all three of them were together, they shared a moment of silence, knowing it would be quite awhile before they would see this place. After a few moments, they silently walked off, not sending, but all of them felt like they knew the exact location where they were going. Eventually, they came to a part of the forest where trees were scarce. Dawn was approaching, but the elves continued on. They hoped they could reach a far off hill without being sighted.

The sun slowly crept into the dark blue sky, and Skywise broke the long endured silence by suggesting that they should rest for the day.

"If we continue on, now, we can reach the clearing faster, which will allow us to get where we need to go faster… But…" Shadow paused. "I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad idea to set up our plan of where we're going and when, and so that we can rest. Let's stop." So, when they stopped at a clearing about 6 feet by 4 feet, Kimo found a tree with a hollow base that was perfectly sized for him, and Skywise jumped up to the top of a tree and laid on the thick bed of leaves facing the sky. Shadow found a branch a few feet off the ground, and hung upside down on it. All three of them quickly drifted off to sleep.

When the sun began to set, all three of them woke up. They sat in a circle and began developing a plan of attack. They spoke for about an hour before everything became clear. They would go from the clearing to the Wavedancer's home, and from there, they would go to Ember's tribe, and by then, hopefully, Savah would have communicated to Rayek. If all went as planned, they would then go and meet up with Rayek and purify the Black Snake. However, there was a catch. They had no idea what the object connected to the Black Snake's spirit might be. It could be anything, and they all feared for their lives. Also, there was no guarantee Savah would be able to contact Rayek and Eukar, for they had traveled far from their home lands. And when the sun set, they jumped on the gliders and headed off for Wavedancer's cove.

*** Sorry, that was an attempt to describe an older form of a hang glider… haha

And sorry for the delayed chapter L Been crazy busy this past month! I'll try to update once every week from here on out.


End file.
